


Cats vs Dogs

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dogs? My dogs?! At least my dogs are well behaved! Your cat is a demon from hell!”</p><p>“My cat?! She is a little fluff ball! She would never hurt anyone!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats vs Dogs

Mrs. Garcia liked her apartment, she really did. But sometimes Hale and Stilinski from 3b and 3a drove her crazy, especially on days like this. She had just wanted to take her dog outside, damnit! 

She loved this apartment, it was one of the apartments in Beacon Hills that allowed animals inside.  
But as always, Hale and Stilinski were arguing about their pets.

And even though the boys were pretty decent neighbors most of the time, right now she could hear them yelling in the hallway.

“My dogs? My dogs?! At least my dogs are well behaved! Your cat is a demon from hell!”

“My cat?! She is a little fluff ball! She would never hurt anyone!”

“She brought me a rat! And put it into my shoe! What kind of animal does that?!”

Mrs. Garcia sighed. This could take a while.

“At least my cat is fast enough to catch a rat! Your dogs are getting fat!”

“Well, your cat is ugly!”

She could hear Stiles gasp, followed by an enraged:”You did not just say that!”

“What? Just because you love your cat so much that it is allowed to climb onto everything or to scratch anything and everything if it feels like it?”

“She is not an it! And she is well behaved! She doesn't scratch the couch anymore!”

“But she is still allowed on it!”

“SO what?!” At least my cat is small. Your dogs take up the whole couch!”

“Your cat is allowed on the bed!”

“Of course she is!”

“She doesn't like me!”

Silence followed. Then:”Are you jealous of my cat?!”

“No.”

“Are you sure? Oh, baby, don't worry you are still my favorite human.”

“Thanks”, Hale bit out.

“And maybe I could throw her out of the bedroom, if you ban the dogs from the couch on movie night. They won't even let me near you!”

“Deal.”

Mrs. Garcia sighed as she could hear them kissing. Maybe she would just watch one more episode of Gilmore Girls. The boys should have moved inside by then.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I also am obsessed with feedback, so please leave me some comments, I haven't received many yet and I am deeeeesperate for some kind words right now.


End file.
